Engineering talk:Community Portal
Source The first version of this page was copied from Wikia central "Portal page". Its history was: :(cur) (last) 00:55, 11 Oct 2005 Robin Patterson (category:community category:help) :(cur) (last) 00:49, 11 Oct 2005 Robin Patterson (→External Links -"corrected one"; a mystery) :(cur) (last) 00:45, 11 Oct 2005 Robin Patterson (→Open Tasks - a couple more and a correction) :(cur) (last) 18:46, 13 Jul 2005 Danielwang (how about this...?) :(cur) (last) 15:32, 13 Jul 2005 JWSchmidt (possible starter page) DW and JS did all the hard work. Robin Patterson 05:36, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) Community questions and answers *What is the main challenge facing this wiki? :answers.... :*'Answer': Currently the main challenge of this wiki is establishing a clear focus. How is this wiki different from Wikipedia? What belongs here that doesn't belong on Wikipedia? What doesn't belong here that does on Wikipedia? Right now we're doing the "easy work", copying articles from there to here, but we need to lay out the next step. siafu 23:52, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) *How do I tag an image for deletion in this wiki? H Padleckas 20:57, 25 September 2006 (UTC) : *'Suggestion:' Make pictures etc. in Wikimedia Commons (WikiCommons) available to the Wikia such as Engineering Wiki, just like they are available for other Wikimedia such as all language Wikipedias, Wikibooks, Wiktionary, etc. At the present time, images from there have to be re-uploaded here. This takes up authors' time and online memory in the Wikia. H Padleckas 23:14, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :It is being discussed on a Wikia-wide basis; see http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Why_use_Wikia%3F#Future_features_for_Wikia --Robin Patterson 06:03, 18 October 2006 (UTC) Questions: *Is there a web page in this Engineering Wikia for listing an article or image proposed for routine (regular) priority deletion? *Is there a page for listing an article or image proposed for speedy deletion? :Template:Delete is supposed to list them in a category *What tag or template is placed on a page nominated for routine (regular) priority deletion? *What tag or template is place on a page nominated for speedy deletion? :H Padleckas 21:20, 19 November 2007 (UTC) *How does one make a link in this Engineering Wikia to another Wikimedia site and page such as one in the English Wikipedia ? :Wikipedia:, Commons: *How does one make a link in another Wikimedia site such as Wikipedia, etc. to go to a certain page xxx in this Engineering Wikia ? :H Padleckas 21:20, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Engineering Wikia in other languages Hello, Does it exist Engineering Wikia in other languages? Maybe in French? I'm interested in launch it but I'll couldn't make this alone... Do some other French Engineering Wikia's fan want to help me? --Cywil 21:42, 9 January 2009 (UTC) We are putting together design challenges to get middle school kids interested in engineering. By starting with a real world application of engineering, we want them to follow the thinking of the Engineering Design Process to see how the engineering and design decisions become the machines or structures featured in the challenge. This is still in the prototyping and development stage. http://wikieducator.org/This_Is_Engineering The Engineering wikia articles are really helpful as they go into detail and include pictures, diagrams and animations. While we have lots of ideas for design challenges, another approach might be to start with the articles in the Engineering wikia and create design challenges to highlight the engineering in the article. Your thoughts and suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Byxbee (talk) 11:46, February 8, 2013 (UTC)